Meerkat Fighters
Meerkat Fighters '''is a British/American nature mini series that show the fighting among themselves and their daily lives. The show follows a total of five mobs: Topaz, Amerson, Bikini Bottom, and the Ingalls. The mobs are never referred by name simply as "Mia's Family" or "Lilly's Family". A fight occurs around once every two episodes However the Topaz mob is seen the most. The show first aired in 2011, but the events that take place took place in 2010. The show is narrated by a different celebrity every episode. '''Groups Topaz: ''' '''Mia: Usually played by Mila, sometimes played by subordinate females. The dominant female of the family, pregnant in the middle of the show due to mating with Alec, a male from the Amerson Mob, though in real life it was just an unknown male. This female will lay her life down for her family but loses her family's grounds. Zeus: '''Played by Lightning. He is the dominant male of the family, but does no breeding due to him being the brother of Mia. '''Lyric: '''Played by Lyric and Radio. A subordinate female who often gives her sister trouble, especially when she challenges her authority. '''Peanut: '''A male from the Topaz who almost never fights, but he is known to seduce countless of females from other mobs. When he's not mating with females from other families he's usually being lazy Played by Peanut while also being played by Monkey and Unknown Rovers. '''Cake: '''Mia's pup in the early episodes. She's played by Cupcake mostly but also Flash and Violet. '''Dash: '''Mia's pup in the early episodes. He's played mostly by Flash but also Cupcake and Violet. '''Ola: '''Mia's pup in the early episodes. She's played mostly by Violet but also Flash and Cupcake. '''Amerson: Lilly: '''Played by Lilly. The dominant female of the family, she and her family are the primary enemies of the Mia's family. At the end of the season she mates with Peanut from the Topaz family. In real life this was Monkey, Peanut's younger brother. However Peanut did mate with her a year before. '''Bruce: '''Played mostly by Bubba but also played by Vader, Eddie, and Hego. The dominant male of the family as well as Lilly's brother who refuses to let her find a man. '''Missy B: '''Played by Sissy, Belle, and Kira. This subordinate is often proven to be violent to other females trying to show dominance, even though she isn't the dominant female. Lilly puts her in her place sometimes but it hasn't stopped her from getting pregnant twice, even if she did abort them. Kira played Missy B attacking other females (India and Eris) and being scolded by Lilly but Sissy and Belle played pregnant Missy B. '''Bikini Bottom: Reba: '''Played by Regan. The dominant female of the family she is completely ruthless. Her attacks never go without fail. But one thing she has failed at is protecting her pups. At the beginning of the year she had a total of four pups but all were killed by predators. She had a second litter towards the end of the season but three out of four of the pups were killed in a burrow raid from Lilly's family. '''Dallas: '''Played by Justin. He was born in Reba's second litter of the year. He is the only surviving pup from Lilly's burrow raid, all of his siblings were killed. '''Brock, Van, and Jake: '''Played by Brock, Gregster, and O'Russel. Pups born in Reba's second litter of the year. They all were killed in Lilly's burrow raid. '''Ingalls: McD: Played by McDonald. The dominant female of the largest mob in the show McD is known to win almost all of the fights she is in. She mates with Peanut at the end of the series but doesn't fall pregnant. In real life it was Peanut's son Squeak and she did get pregnant. Stewie: '''Played by Stuart. The dominant male and mate of McD. He is very protective of his mate and won't let other males get near her. '''Lacey: '''Lotis, Paisley, and Pixie play this female. She is the sister of the dominant female. She is seen as a threat to the group ever since she had pups at the beginning of the year, though they were really McDonald's in real life. '''Lexi: '''Played by Alexane but also Ronaldo and Baywatch. She is a pup belonging to Lacey. Though in real life she was McDonald's daughter. '''Ron: '''Played by Ronaldo but also Alexane and Baywatch. He is a pup belonging to Lacey. Though in real life he was McDonald's son. '''Bae: '''Played by Baywatch but also Alexane and Ronaldo. She was a pup belonging to Lacey. But in real life she was McDonald's daughter. '''Zamba: '''Played by Zombie but also Mexicana. He was the son of McD and was in the later episodes of the series. '''Jello: '''Played by Mexicana but also Zombie. She was the daughter of McD and was in the later episodes of the series. '''Number of Fights in the series The Topaz Mob fought the Amerson Mob six times, half of those they lost. The Topaz fought the Bikini Bottom five times, all of those were lost. The Topaz then fought the Ingalls a total of three times and lost twice. The Amerson Mob fought the Bikini Bottom a total of eight times, losing all but one. The Amersons and the Ingalls had only one encounter and the Ingalls won. Bikini Bottom and Ingalls fought a total of five times winning three. So in total the number of fights is twenty-eight, and the one with the most victories is the Bikini Bottom. Sequels 'Meerkat Foundations and Meerkat Family Fighters '